


Cherry wine

by goreyongs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Lingerie, M/M, Praise, i barely write nomin, is this cross dressing???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreyongs/pseuds/goreyongs
Summary: Jaemin makes Jeno show off his body in new lingerie





	Cherry wine

Jeno shyly walked in with a package over to Jaemin’s bed, letting his feet drag behind him. The sounds of his socks trudging against the carpet made Jaemin go mad “Pick up your feet please, Jeno,” he demanded. Jeno stopped in his tracks he could feel a single bead of sweat forming on his forehead as he wiped it away, picking up his feet. He placed it onto Jaemin’s bed, eyes wandering off to any place in their bedroom but that box. He looked away from it, refusing to acknowledge it or Jaemin. “Oh, open the box already. This was your idea I’m simply just going along with it” Jaemin said, pretending to be as nonchalant about the situation as he could, but on the inside, he was ecstatic at the thought of Jeno’s toned featured hugged so prettily in silk all for him. Jeno gulped, but the brown-haired was right. It was Jeno’s idea to buy pretty lingerie to prance around in like a whore for Jaemin, but he never expected him to actually do it. 

Jeno sighed, “You’re right,” he admitted under his breath. Then, began to open it, ripping open the package to reveal a red box inside filled with black tissue paper cushioning the lingerie. Jaemin grabbed the silk panties and thigh garter, dangling them in front of his face tauntingly. 

“Put it on, Jen,” he said, grinning slightly. Jeno hesitantly reached for the lingerie, snatching it from Jaemin’s hands. 

“Whatever,” he said, face coloring pink. As Jeno walked away to go to the bathroom he barely got one foot out the bedroom doorway. 

“Where are you going?” Jaemin questioned, raising an eyebrow glaring at the boy.

“I’m going to go get changed in the bathroom, duh,” he responded.

“No, you’re changing right here, now undress,” he asserted. 

Jeno laughed at himself “You're not serious right?” Jeno doubted that Jaemin would make him fully undress in front of him. The thought of it turned him on, of course, but that wasn’t the point here. The point was that he wanted to toy with Jaemin and show off, but the mere sight of his sickeningly sweet smile made Jeno turn into mush. It was enough to rot your teeth, make you tremble, and melt.

“Your. Idea-“ Jaemin said provokingly before he was cut off by the flustered black-haired boy.

“Yea we’ve established that, but as you wish... Mommy” Jeno sneered. He removed his shirt revealing his toned stomach, pulled off his shorts showing off his soft thighs, and pulled down his underwear. He could feet Jaemin’s eyes burned into his skin at this point, and he could feel Jaemin watching his every move. As if he was some starving dog outside of a butcher shop. Jeno slid down his underwear slowly, then stepped out of them playfully tossing them across the room. Now bare and bolder than before he puts on the dainty white silk panties. He bends over to show his ass off (quite literally), giggling softly thinking about how hard he can make Jaemin. Jeno put on his white thigh garters to match that had a rose pattern cut into them. They pulled at every crevice of his thighs so perfectly, and the sting from him snapping them as he adjusted them tighter made him flinch just a bit. Enough for Jaemin to notice, and with that he paced over to Jeno. He pushed him down onto the bed utter mesmerized with the boy before him.

Jaemin diligently admired every inch of Jeno’s body. Gently trailing his soft fingers along Jeno’s cock. Smiling down at the boy who laid on the bed, face tinged a soft pink burning with embarrassment, yet he loved the small touches. He placed soft kisses into the crooks of his collarbone. The way his skin smelled of fresh honey and sweet vanilla, and the slight stick of his lips from each kiss he placed on his chest. Made Jeno’s heart race and drove Jaemin wild inside. Jaemin would occasionally run his teeth down Jeno’s thighs, and the tingling sensation caused him to clench his thighs together, but Jaemin forcefully separated them and continued. He pulled at one of Jeno’s nipples and sucked lightly at the other. Swirling his tongue around it, and giving the other kittenish flicks. 

Jaemin pulled away, a thin trail of spit followed hanging from his lip and then pooling on Jeno’s nipple. “You look stunning” Jaemin paused to reach down to Jeno’s thigh and dug his nails into the black hair’s flesh. Running his nails deep enough to cause the prettiest red marks, but not enough to break the skin. He got off of Jeno and delicately kissed the marks. “Let’s save the rest until next time, Jen. Maybe next time I’ll let you toy with me the way you want m’kay?” he said in a flirtatious and mocking tone, placing Jeno’s head into his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @goreyongs even tho i’m a subpar writer thanks


End file.
